Kalau super Junior ikutan masterchef US
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Suju ikutan masterchef? kira-kira apa yang bakalan terjadi ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Kalau Super Junior ikutan masterchef US**

**Para pelakon: Member super Junior, Chef Gordon ramsey bersama 2 rekannya yang botak dan yang gendut tapi Author lupa namanya. **

**Disclaimer: mereka yg menciptakan makhluk-makhluk yang disebutkan di atas.**

**Warning: Cerita yang hobi kepleset(?), OOC atau Out Of Character, bahasa campur aduk kaya nasi campur yang dijual di deket rumah sayah.**

* * *

~Masterchef Ala SuJu~

Suatu hari yang sangat cerah sampai membuat mata sakit saking silaunya tuh matahari bersinar layaknya pantat panci baru beli. Di suatu apartemen di kota Seoul, tempat tinggal uri Super Junior, terlihat para penghuni apartemen tersebut sedang berdesakan di depan kulkas 2 pintu. Sang Evil Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun padahal sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang(buset, kebo bener nih orang O_O) bingung melihat kelakuan pada Hyungnya.

'Nih kenapa pada kumpul kebo begini sih, dah kaya lagi nemu harta karun dari dalem kulkas.' Batin sang Evil sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang kutuan #Dibakar Kyuhyun#

"Baru bangun, Kyu?" kata Leeteuk sambil melirik jam. "kamu ini bangun siang melulu! Nggak baik tau! Nanti rejeki dipatok ayam!" nasihatnya.

"Berani matok rejekiku, kusate tar ayamnya!" balas Kyuhyun dengan tampang garang padahal mah garing kaya keripik kentang merek C*****o.

"Yo wes ka-kalo be-begitu(?) sekarang kesini! Ada pengumuman!"

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju kerumunan manusia itu dan maen nyalip seenak udelnya sampe nggak nyadar kalo dia udah ngedorong Shindong yang mengakibatkan para manusia itu ambruk ketimpah Kudanil. Kosong deh lapaknya!

"Huweeeee..." tangis Wookie dan Sungmin bebarengan karena mereka berbadan paling mungil dan kertimpah di paling bawah. Bwahahaha, alamat jadi kertas mereka #Dikarate Sungmin dan Digetok Wookie#

* * *

**_'kepada para personil Super Junior yang sebenarnya nggak bisa dibilang Junior lagi karena udah pada gede dan bongsor yang mestinya disebut super senior._**

**_Besok pagi kalian akan mengikuti acara yang sedang cukup terkenal di US yakni Masterchef US. Bereskan keperluan kalian, Jam 4 sore kalian akan dijemput._**

**_Salam_**

**_Dari Manager kalian yang paling tampan 11:12 dengan Jung Yunho '_**

* * *

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut seperti Bulldog. 'nih manager sempet-sempetnya...'

PLAK!

Maap, itu suara Author yang lagi nepokin nyamuk.

"Udah baca pengumumannya kan?" ucap Leeteuk.

"Udah..." jawab semuanya bebarengan.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam 2."

"Kalian tau kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa coba..."

"BERESKAN BARANG-BARANG KALIAN ODONG! DAN UNTUK KAU BOCAH SETAN, SANA MANDI KARENA BAU BADANMU ITU SEPERTI SAYUR ASEM!"

Seluruh member SuJu(Minus Leeteuk) langsung berlari menuju kamar masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun yang ngibrit langsung ke kamar mandi sebelum mereka disambit sama Umma mereka yang udah nenteng sabit yang tadi ditinggalin author(?) saat author lagi pacaran sama Hankyung(?) macam mana pacaran bawa-bawa sambit segala, eoh?

Jam 4 kurang 15, semua sudah rapih dan kinclong. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun sudah wangi.

"Kyu... baumu seperti wanita!" gerutu Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Astajiiiiiim... lu pake parfum apaan sih..." kata Yesung sambil mengendus bau badan Kyuhyun. Wasalam, dah kaya anjing aja nih alien.

"Eh? Aku tadi pakai parfum yang ada di mejamu! Yang botolnya warna merah dan bentuknya seperti vas bunga!" jawab Kyuhyun.

PLETAK!

"Kau memakai parfumku, bocah setan!" omel Heechul tiba-tiba setelah menepak wajah Kyuhyun dengan kipas lipat yang selalu setia bersama dengannya. "mana itu parfum mahal yang kupesan langsung dari pabriknya..."

Hankyung mengusap punggung Heechul yang sekarang sedang cembetut. "sabar-sabar. Nanti dibeliin lagi pas aku pulang ke Cina."

"Heeeeeh! Nih kok malahan pada arisan sih? Cepetan pada turun kebawah dan... apa yang kau bawa itu, Siwon?" kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk botol-botol ukuran seliter di dalam kresek putih yang dibawa Siwon.

"Ini air Suci buat ngusir setan, hyung. Kan salah satu jurinya itu pemilik Hell's kitchen." Jawab Siwon polos yang langsung disambut dengan tepokan di jidat masing-masing member.

"Hell's kitchen mah namanya doang, odong! Tinggalin tuh botol kalo nggak tuh aer bakalan kupakai untuk mandiin Heebum!" maki Heechul. Siwon pundung dan langsung menaruh berliter-liter air sucinya di kulkas.

* * *

"US!" teriak Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin dan Leeteuk bebarengan saat mereka turun dari pesawat. Mereka mulai menari-nari gaje yang kaya di EHB Episode 1 sampe diliatin bule dan disangka orgil.

Untuk menghemat tenaga, kertas serta inspirasi, mari kita skip time dan langsung menuju hotel Hard Rock, tempat dimana para member SuJu akan berhibernasi(?) dan memamah biak(?)

"Baiklah, pembagian kamarnya, 1 kamar 2 orang. Donghae sama Kibum di kamar 101, 102 Eunhyuk sama Wookie, 103 Siwon sama Shindong, 104 Sungmin dan Yesung, 105 Heechul dan Kyuhyun, dan kamar terakhir 106 Kangin, Hankyung dan diriku sendiri." Ucap Leeteuk bak seorang guru yang lagi ngebacain nilai rapot.

"ANDWEEEE..." gerutu Kyuhyun saat mengetahui kalau dia akan sekamar dengan seorang lady yang sifatnya lebih setan dibanding dirinya #Digampar Heechul#

"Nggak usah banyak bacot, magnae setan." Ucap Heechul. Jangankan Kyuhyun, seluruh member pun bertanya-tanya kenapa duo setan itu disatukan. Alamat tidur nggak nyenyak ini mah.

"mereka dijamin tidak akan mengganggu kalian tidur, jadi tenang saja." Kata Leeteuk lalu ngeloyor ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Hankyung dan Kangin. Akhirnya para member masuk kamar masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang masih saja adu tatap.

Bah, dasar duo setan odong.

* * *

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan indahnya. Burung-burung berterbangan serta adanya sedikit angin yang meniup dedaunan. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang lari pagi ataupun duduk-duduk sambil sarapan.

TREKTEKTEKTEKTEKTEK!

"BANGUN WOIIIII! UDAH JAM 7 PAGI NEEEEEHHHHH!" teriak Leeteuk sambil mukulin kentongan di luar kamar setiap member kecuali kamar pasangan HaeBum yang udah bangun dan sekarang sedang menyumpal kupingnya karena nggak tahan ngedenger suara kentongan milik Leeteuk yang kencengnya naujubilah.

"Hoaheeeeem..." Yesung menguap lebar selebar lobang knalpot sambil keluar kamar. Rambutnya acak kadut begitu pula mukanya yang kusut kaya keset kaki. Tak lama kemudian, member yang lain pun pada keluar kecuali kamar pasangan KyuChul.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"BERISIK!" itulah respon yang didapat saat Shindong mengetuk pintu kamar KyuChul dengan tenaga gajah dan para member lainnya juga ikutan mengetuk pintu kamar dengan brutal. Leeteuk sendiri tidak ikutan ngetuk pintu, dia lagi mikirin biaya pintu yang sebentar lagi akan metong.

BRAK!

Terlihat 2 kasur acak kadut yang masing-masing berisikan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang masih tidur pulas sampe ngorok. Tidak lupa juga cetakan pulau sumatra di bantal Kyuhyun. Iiiih, Oppa jorok!

Seluruh member ber-ehem ria lalu menarik napas sepanjang sungai bengawan solo(?)

"BANGUN SETAN!"

Kyuhyun dan Heechul langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai karena kaget.

* * *

Selesai sarapan, mereka langsung pergi ke dapur Masterchef yang entah berada dimana yang pasti berada di bumi. Maka itu, dimulailah kompetisi Masterchef US edisi Super Junior...

* * *

**Ahoy! Anyeonghaseo! Nao imnida!**

**Baru mulai tertarik untuk membuat FF Screenplay sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah ngeden berkali-kali, akhirnya brojol juga nih FF. Semoga para Readers menyukainya!**

**Pada Chapter selanjutnya, barulah dimulai kompetisi Masterchef US Ala SuJu, yg ini Cuma cerita sehari sebelum kompetisi.**

**Bagi yang membaca FF ini, terima kasih atas waktunya!**

**~Gomawo~**

**Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kalau super Junior Ikutan Masterchef US**

**Para Pelakon: Member super junior serta chef Gordon Ramsey bersama kedua rekannya yang masih belum inget juga namanya :P**

**Disclaimer: Mereka yang telah menciptakan manusia yang disebutkan di atas.**

**Warning: Cerita yang hobi kepleset(?), OOC atau Out Of Character, bahasa campur aduk kaya nasi campur yang dijual di deket rumah sayah.**

* * *

Para member Super Junior turun dari Van mereka. Terlihat taman yang begitu indah dengan semak yang berebentuk logo Masterchef di tengahnya. Tak jauh dari situ, terdapat sebuah gedung yang menyerupai rumah berkesan klasik. Di depan pintu gedung itu, sudah ada 3 namja yang sedang berdiri rapih seperti petugas upacara bendera.

"Welcome to Masterchef Kitchen!" sambut salah satu namja yang gendut kaya bola.

Para Member SuJu mesem-mesem gaje. Mereka ho-oh aja padahal kaga mudeng apa yang diucapkan si gendut.

"kalian ini super junior yang akan menjadi bintang tamu hari ini kan?" tanya namja yang rambutnya entah pirang atau ubanan. "Saya dan kedua teman saya yang akan menemani kalian dalam acara ini!"

All members ngagguk-ngangguk

"Nama saya Gordon ramsey. Dan yg disebelah saya ini Author lupa namanya, begitu pula saya." Cerocosnya.

"Ayo kita masuk sekarang." Kata si Namja botak kinclong.

Seluruh member SuJu pun mengekor para juri memasuki rumah itu. Di dalam rumah itu, terdapat banyak sekali peralatan dapur yang tertata rapih di sisi kanan serta deretan dapur mini yang terdiri dari talenan plastik, pisau berbagai ukuran, kompor dan oven. di ujungnya, ada meja kecil berwarna putih dan panggung kecil yang berbackground logo masterchef.

Mereka mengambil posisi masing-masing. 1 baris untuk 3 orang. Khusus Ryeowook, dia disuruh sendirian di belakang. Kecian amat...

"Baiklah, untuk tema kali ini, masakan bebas!" ucap Chef Gordon. "Bahan-bahan silahkan ambil di pantry yang ada di sisi kiri. Kalian memiliki waktu sebanyak 60 menit! Dan waktu kalian dimulai dari... SEKARANG!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP GUBRAK GABRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK!

Seluruh member SuJu lari pontang panting sambil adu sikut dan berakhir nyangkut di pintu pantry yang agak kecil. Kebayang dong tuh nyeseknya kaya apa.

"WADOOOOH! NYANGKUT NEH IKKE! HELEP DONG HELEP~~~" teriak Leeteuk yang terhimpit antara bodi semok Shindong en Kangin.

Si Juri botak gelang-geleng kepala. "Makanya masuknya satu-satu odong."

Akhirnya jam diberhentikan untuk sementara. Para staf yang bertugas juga para juri membantu mereka dengan cara mendorongnya .

"ADDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Eunhyuk karena mukanya kejepet badan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"KAKI INDAH NAN SEKSI GUEEEEE!" Teriak Hankyung saat Siwon secara tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Mampus amat kakinya diinjek sama kuda *Author kabur sebelom disambit Siwon*.

"Dorong... Dorong..."

BRUK! Dan para member Suju pun berhasil masuk ke pantry dengan posisi saling menumpuk. Urutannya itu Ryeowook-Sungmin-Kyuhyun-enhyuk-Yesung-shindong-Ka ngin-Leeteuk-Hankyung-Siwon-Donghae-Kibum dan yang paling atas itu Heechul. Para juri masterchef takjub.

'Seumur hidup, baru pernah kulihat pai manusia tumpuk. AMAZING!' batin mereka bertiga.

Dasar Juri edan.

.

.

Waktu pun mulai berjalan kembali. Seluruh member SuJu sedang sibuk memilih-milih bahan masakan. Mari kita lihat Eunhyuk yang lagi berkutat di bagian daging. Dengan seenak udelnya dia memasukan segala macam daging ke keranjangnya sampai penuh. Setelah itu, dia balik ke stationnya dengan bangga.

Sekarang kita tengok Kangin dan Leeteuk. Mereka memutuskan untuk memilih bahan bareng-bareng. Segala macam bumbu ada di keranjang mereka. sayur dan daging juga ada.

Abang Choi Siwon sedang berada di bagian tepung. Di keranjangnya ada banyak sekali tepung, gula, dan juga buah anggur. Apakah Siwon mau ngebikinin author cake? *Kedip-kedip mata*

Sisanya mengambil bahan mereka sseperti ibu-ibu yang lagi belanja bulanan. Setelah merasa cukup, mereka keluar dari pantry dengan TERTIB. Daripada nyangkut dengan tidak elit lagi?

All member sudah mulai mengolah bahannya. Para juri mengadakan inspeksi untuk melihat hasil kerja mereka. Chef Gordon mampir ke meja Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kamu bikin, Ryeowook?" tanyanya.

"Aku membuat Bulgogi Chef!"

"Teknik memasakmu cukup bagus. Apa kau suka memasak?"

"Tentu saja Chef! Tanpa diriku, seluruh anggota Super Junior akan mati kelaparan!" jawabnya polos yang membuat Chef Gordon sweatdrop.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" tanya si juri gendut pada Shindong yang ukurannya tidak jauh beda dengannya.

"Ayam goreng saus asam manis chef!"

"Berjuang!"

.

.

"Itu... apa?" tanya si juri botak sambil menatap nanar hasil pekerjaan Eunhyuk. Segala macam entah apa berada di dalam 1 mangkok segede kepalanya Yesung. Berantakan serta campur aduk persis gado-gado kelebihan saus kacang.

"Meatbowl Chef!"

"O-oh..." jawab si botak lalu langsung balik ke singsananya.

* * *

"Waktu kalian tinggal 10 detik lagi!" kata Chef Gordon Ramsey. Mereka pun melakukan countdown yang selalu dilakukan pada setiap episodenya.

TEK!

"TIME UP! Letakan tangan kalian di atas!"

Seluruh peserta mengangkat tangannya. Tetapi...

"Yang diangkat tangan bukannya kaki, odong." Ucap Heechul kepada Hankyung yang lagi angkat kaki seperti seorang balerina. "Dan itu berlaku untuk kau juga, setan."

Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya dan langsung kena kram. Sapa juga yang nyuruh ngangkat kaki -_-;

.

.

"Baiklah, kami panggil Ryeowook untuk maju dan membawa masakannya."

Ryeowook langsung membawa masakannya dengan hati-hati menuju meja putih kecil yang ada di depan para juri.

Gordon meminta Wookie menjelaskan masakannya.

"Ini adalah Bulgogi dengan saus kecap dan juga kimchi."

Para juri mencoba masakan wookie. Terlihat senyuman dan anggukan layaknya boneka manggut yang suka ada di depan restoran hokben pada ketiga juri tersebut.

"Ini Berhasil." Ucap Chef Gordon.

"Masakan ini enak. Rasanya pas." Komentar si ndut.

"Penampilannya juga menarik." Tambah si botak.

Ryeowook membungkukan tubuhnya. "terima kasih chef!" ucapnya lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Seluruh member menyorakinya dengan heboh. Bahkan Kangin sampe menari-nari gaje seperti waktu di bandara kemarin.

"AHEM! Berikutnya Sungmin!"

Sungmin membawa sepiring tuna panggang saus lemonnya. Para juri juga menyukainya karena rasanya yang unik dan tekstur ikannya yang enak. Selanjutnya Kibum dengan pasta carbonara ditambah irisan ham. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Eunhyuk dengan Meatbowlnya.

Hap

"Astaganagabonarjadidua!" pekik si botak sambil nutup mulutnya. "Ini isinya apaan aja?"

Eunhyuk memasang watadosnya sambil nyengir. "Daging babi, ayam, sapi, tuna, kambing, biawak(?), kadal(?), cicak(?) dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ditaburin pake serpihan daging buaya(?)!" ucapnya bangga.

Si botak langsung muntah-muntah di tong sampah terdekat(?) sementara kedua temannya Cuma bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

'Untung belum sempet nyoba...'

.

.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang maju, membawa hasil karyanya yang menurutnya menakjubkan.

"Ini Mie ayam!" jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat author bengong sebengong-bengongnya. Para Juri hanya ngangguk-ngangguk. Coba kalau dia tahu apa masakannya Kyuhyun, mungkin mereka akan memakinya.

"Ini kamu mau ngebikin sungai missisipi bukan?" tanya Gordon ramsey saat melihat bertapa banyaknya kuah mie ayam tersebut. Kyuhyun nyengir tanpa dosa.

SLURRRP

"Hmmm... kok rasanya kaya sumbu pel ya..." gumam Gordon sambil ngunyah mie.

"Oh, itu emang sumbu pel chef!" celetuk Kyuhyun dengan watados.

Dan Chef Gordon pun ngibrit ke kamar mandi terdekat.

.

.

"Ini apa maksudnya?" pekik si juri ndut saat melihat Shindong datang dengan menyajikan... piring kosong, kotor pula!

Shindong nyengir. "begini chef, tadi karena kalamaan nungguin penjurian, saya jadi lapar. Maka itu, saya makan..."

Seluruh member SuJu menepuk jidat sedangkan para juri menepuk perut genderang shindong karena gemas dan juga kesal.

.

.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu 60 menit hanya untuk memasak ini?" omel sang Juri botak pada Hankyung yang menyajikan sepiring nasi goreng cina.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat yang lebih baik?!"

Dengan Tegas Hankyung menjawab. "Karena saya Cuma bisa masak ini, Chef!"

Ya ampun Oppa T_T

"Biarin aja lah, yang penting rasanya enak." Ucap Graham(Hore! Author inget namanya!) si gendut sambil nyendok nasi. Dasar gembul.

.

.

"..."

"Dalam nama Tuhan Yesus, amin..."

"YAA!" teriak seluruh anggota SuJu kepada Siwon yang baru saja menutup alkitabnya. Para juri malah pasang tampang datar (._.) sambil manatap hasil karya sang 'pendeta' gagal jadi itu.

Biar Author jelaskan. Siwon memasak roti tanpa ragi (yang bentuknya kaya emping itu loh) dan segelas anggur murni. Eh, ini teh kompetisi memasak bukannya perjamuan kudus.

Joe(si juri botak) memanggil Kibum berhubung dia yang terlihat dekat dengan Siwon dari tadi. "temenmu ini kenapa sih?" bisiknya.

Kibum hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "biasa lah, malaikat gagal produksi."

#Kibum digebuk Siwonest#

.

.

"Kayanya ada yang aneh..." ujar gordon sambil menatap masakan milik Heechul. Joe dan Graham juga ikutan bingung. Padahal Heechul Cuma masak nasi goreng cina loh.

Eh, tunggu?

Nasi goreng cina?

* * *

**Dengan bangga saya nyatakan bersambung#Getok kepala yesung#**

**Bagus gak? Lucu gak?**

**Boku kurang yakin soal humor di FF ini -A-**

**Biasanya ngarang FF udah kaya nulis diary, bahasa seenak jidat lebarnya Yoochun. Imej keren bisa jadi hancur di FF yg boku buat :P**

**Gomawo banget kepada yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF gaje garing kriuk kriuk ini. Lebih-lebih kepada yang ngasih repiu *Kedip-kedip mata***

**Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

* * *

**Balesan repiu:**

**Gyurievil:** sorry untuk Couple ZhouRy nggak ada TT_TT

KyuChul - Couple setan #Ditabokkk

**Hibiki Kurenai: **Masakan mereka terlalu jauh dari nalar bahkan sampe nalarnya sendiri pun nggak kelihatan XD

**Oh Hyunsung: **Yuk lanjut XD

**Niisaa9: **Bocoran, Kyuhun sama Heechul tidur paling terakhir gara-gara adu tatap dulu ampe lewat tengah malem. Mereka baru berhenti pas mata mereka kering :P

**Azura Lynn Gee:** Anda betul sekali*Acung jempol*

Selamat, anda mendapat pop mie(?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalau super Junior Ikutan Masterchef US**

**Para Pelakon: Member super junior serta chef Gordon Ramsey bersama kedua rekannya yang udah inget namanya yaitu Graham sama Joe**

**Disclaimer: Mereka yang telah menciptakan manusia yang disebutkan di atas.**

**Warning: Cerita yang hobi kepleset(?), OOC atau Out Of Character, bahasa campur aduk kaya nasi campur yang dijual di deket rumah sayah.**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

_"Kayanya ada yang aneh..." ujar gordon sambil menatap masakan milik Heechul. Joe dan Graham juga ikutan bingung. Padahal Heechul Cuma masak nasi goreng cina loh. _

_Eh, tunggu?_

_Nasi goreng cina?_

* * *

"Jangan bilang kalau ini..." ucap Graham saat menghirup aroma nasi goreng itu. Ada sesuatu yang... aneh!

Gordon dan Joe mencicipi nasi goreng itu bersamaan.

"INI MAH NASI GORENG SI ENCEK CINA!"

#Author Tabok Joe en Gordon# enak aja cowo gue dikatain ENCEK! #Author ditabok Gengfans#

Heechul Cuma nyengir gak berdosa. "Upss, ketahuan..." katanya dengan watados. Sedangkan si encek cina (Baca:Hankyung) Cuma bisa melongo karena bingung kapan si heechul itu nyolong nasi gorengnya.

Joe, Graham dan Gordon menarik napas bareng-bareng.

"DISKUALIFIKASI!"

Heechul kembali ke mejanya dan meringkung ngebaretin lantai pake pisau daging. Woi, ngerusak properti aja lu.

.

.

Kangin maju dengan bangganya sambil membawa semangkuk... entah apa yang pasti campur aduk kaya gado-gado. Baunya sih nggak usah ditanya *tutup idung pake masker*

"Ini apa?" tanya Joe.

"Cobain aja dulu! Dijamin enak!" jawab Kangin bak salesman yang lagi ngerayu pembeli.

Joe mengambil sendok dan mencoba masakan milik Kangin.

Bruk

Joe pingsan seketika

.

.

Leeteuk membawa masakan yang unik. Dari kejauhan terlihat seperti 2 mangkok kembar. Hmmm... kira-kira apa yang dimasak oleh Uri Leader ya?

"Saya memasak kura-kura saus BBQ. Dengan bangga saya namakan Dd-"

BRAK!

"YOROBUNNNN! DDANGKO BROTHERS HI—TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK!" teriak Yesung histeris sambil membuka pintu dan menemukan YANG DICARINYA di atas piring Leeteuk. Teukkie, jangan bilang kalau yang kau masak itu...

"Nama masakannya Ddangko with BBQ sauce." Lanjut Leeteeuk.

BRUK

Kali ini Yesung pingsan di tempat.

Soal masakannya Leeteuk, para juri nggak berani makan. Takut digentayangin sama Yesung.

.

.

Donghae masakannya normal-normal aja kok. Tumis daging sama buncis dan wortel. Untuk kuahnya pakai bumbu kecap #Author mauuuuu#

"Akhirnya ada yang masak makanan normal..." ucap Graham sambil ngelus perut buncitnya.

"Mari kita tak buang-buang waktu." Ucap Gordon sambil menyendok masakan milik Donghae. Para juri terlihat menikmatinya.

"Enak."

"Rasanya ringan."

Donghae senyum sumringah sambil berjalan ke mejanya. Saat sudah berdiri di mejanya, secara nggak sengaja Donghae ngeliat sesuatu yang aneh di tong sampahnya.

GLUK

"Hyukkie... Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae dengan suara pelan sambil toel-toel Eunhyuk yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Donghae mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Eunhyuk(Bisik-bisik gitu). "Daging gilingku tertukar!"

"Tertukar gimana?"

"I-itu... daging yang kumasukan ke tumisanku itu pedigree punya Bada. Daging giling yang bener jadi makan siang Bada..."

Eunhyuk cengo. "Ya udah! Yang penting juri-juri itu nggak nyadar!"

Donghae ngangguk-ngangguk dan berdoa semoga para juri itu punya perut baja.

.

.

Akhirnya kompetisi hari ini pun selesai.

Loh, bagaimana dengan masakan Yesung? Yesung udah masak Rissoto keju dan udah dicicipi para juri kok. Tapi nggak bisa kasih komentar karena orangnya sekarang lagi gali kubur buat Ddangko brothers yang metong gara-gara dimasak sama Leeteuk.

"Kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Super Junior yang sudah mau datang hari ini." Ucap Gordon. Semua orang yang berada disana bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Bahkan ada yang bikin hujan champaigne.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi pada acara yang sama, ya!" ucap Graham.

"Amin..."

Setelah acara pamit dan salam-salaman, seluruh member Suju langsung memasuki Van mereka dan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur. Kompetisi memasak saja memakan hampir seharian dan mereka sangat lelah. Bukan lelah memasaknya, tapi karena kelamaan berdiri.

"Sepertinya kita bakalan bawa pulang oleh-oleh tales bogor(?)" ucap Ryeowook sambil memegang betisnya yang mendadak mengembang seperti roti.

"Serius? Emangnya di US ada yang jual tales bogor?" celetuk Shindong polos sambil ngelus perutnya. Di otaknya udah kebayang bertapa nikmatnya kalau tuh tales bisa singgah di mulutnya yang sekarang udah banjir iler.

"YA! Menjauh dariku JOROK!" Maki Heechul sambil mendorong Shindong disaat air liur Shindong nggak sengaja netes ke celana panjangnya berhubung mereka duduknya bersebelahan.

"Jangan di dorong kesini juga ka—HUWAAAA SEPATU BARU GUEEEE..." teriak Siwon disaat iler Shindong netes ke sepatu yang baru aja dibeli olehnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Orang belakang pada berisik ya! Diem geura gue(?) teh pengen bobok sambil mimi cucu!" Omel Eunhyuk lalu mengemut botol susunya(Botol buat bayi lebih tepatnya). "Dan Shindong, tales yang dimaksud oleh Wookie itu betis yang besar!"

Setelah ocehan panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas itu, Eunhyuk langsung molor bersender pada Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya. Donghaenya sendiri cuma merepal doa semoga Eunhyuk tidurnya nggak ninggalin jejak.

"Sepertinya ada yang hilang..." gumam Leeteuk sambil tengok kanan kiri depan belakang. Ngeliatin dongsaengnya satu-satu.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Dan akhirnya uri Super Junior tertidur dengan lelapnya dalam perjalanan pulang ke hotel.

Sementara itu, di dapur Masterchef, para juri sedang ngerumpi.

"Semoga kejadian ini nggak terulang lagi!." Ucap Graham sambil menyeruput teh botol sosor yang direspon dengan kata amin sekencang-kencangnya dari kedua temannya.

"Untung saja masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang bisa memasak." Kata Joe.

Gordon mengangguk. " Betul sekali. kalo tidak salah yang bisa masak itu Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kibum, Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung."

"Yesung yang mana?"

"Yang itu pingsan gara-gara masakan Leeteuk loh, ham(?)"

BRAK!

Para juri kaget saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mereka lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui sang tersangka yang membuka pintu adalah... YESUNG!

"Loh yang laen pada kemana?" tanyanya polos sambil liat sekeliling.

"Yang laen udah pulang 3 jam yang lalu." Jawab Joe.

"Hah? Udah pulang? Kok gue ditinggalin? Huweeeee..." Yesung mewek dengan imutnya seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya. Para juri? Cuma bengong mereka.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya malam ini kau tidur di asrama lantai dua saja..." hibur Graham. Yesung Cuma mengangguk imut lalu naik ke lantai dua.

'kasihan sekali...'

GRUUUUUUUK

"Aduh perutku..." kata Graham.

"Pe-perutku juga sama." Lanjut Gordon.

"Aduh..." tambah Joe.

Sepertinya efek dari masakan 'alakazam' Donghae baru terasa.

#Untung Author batal nguntil#

* * *

Sesampainya di hotel, para member langsung trobos masuk kamar dengan keadaan setengah sadar atau setengah tidur kecuali Leeteuk yang lagi ditelepon sama Joe tentang Yesung yang ketinggalan.

"..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mendadak terdengar suara yang mak blegar dan cetarrrr membahana badai halilintar ula la(?) dari semua kamar yang dihuni super Junior. Leeteuk loncat saking kagetnya.

"Dasar Pastor gadungan, salah masuk kamar lo!" Maki Heechul sambil nyambitin bantal Ke Siwon yang langsung ngacir.

"Kyuhunnie kamarnya di sebelahhhhh!" omel sungmin sambil ngedorong tubuh Kyuhun dari kasurnya.

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Kibum yang lagi lari sambil nutupin matanya karena ngeliat naked Shindong.

"KOK LO DISINI SEHHHH?" teriak Eunhyuk pas ngeliat Kangin yang baru aja beres mandi cuman udah pake baju.

"Lo yang salah kamar, monyet odong." Omel Kangin ditambah deathglare gratis... ada yang mau?

Suasana ricuh itu akhirnya diamankan oleh sekuriti dan tamu yang lain karena berisik. Akhirnya mereka balik ke kamar masing-masing tapi nggak untuk Kibum. Pas mau balik, kamarmnya udah dikonci rapet-rapet sama Donghae yang udah tidur sama Wookie. Karena itu, malam ini Kibum tidur sama Eunhyuk.

Mari kita biarkan para namja jejadian(?) itu tidur dengan nyenyak karena mereka sudah harus pulang ke korea besok siang. Khusus Yesung, dia langsung nyusul ke airport.

Dan Kalau Super Junior ikut Masterchef US pun selesai...

* * *

**Chappo ni pendek ya?**

**Mian mian, abisnya bingung mau ketik apa lagi :D**

**Bagi yang bingung sama kejadian kenapa Wookie bisa nyusruk ke kamar pasangan KiHae itu karena Donghae dah kaga peduli siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya dan juga Wookie langsung nyungsep pas ketemu bantal. Jadilah mereka bobo sekamar.**

**Kepada yang udah baca, makasih banget^^**

**Repiu pliz?**

* * *

**Balesan Repiu:**

**YunieNie: **Tentu saja dilanjut chingu^^

**Niisaa9: **Makanya dia masak mie ayam pake sumbu pel :P

Tuh otak udah bukan di kepala melainkan di ketek...

**Oh Hyunsung: **Yesung nongol di Chappo ini...

**Azura Lynn Gee: **Masakan Heechul? Jawabannya di Chappo ini...

**Cho Angel Kim: **Thank you^^

**RyeoFfan 18: **Tidak ada pemenang. Ini cuma kompetisi main-main^^

**Guest: **Itu kan cuma jokes, Chingu...

**Areynasyndrome: **Yuk lanjut!

**Arum Junnie: **Silahkan ini lanjutannya.

**Kim Anna:** Siapa yang so sweet?

Duh, ati-ati kalo gugulingan di lantai, ntar mukamu nabrak meja XD

Silahkan, ini udah diupdet sesuai dengan kecepatan jalan Ddandkoma dari Bogor ampe Bandung(?)

Annyeong!*Lari bareng Anna*

**Guest: **Justru Nao kebalikannya. Nggak tau yang indo. Nao Cuma nonton yang Ausie ama US :3

Callum, salah satu peserta M.C. Ausie cakeeeeeppppp XD

**DIANA: **Namanya juga SuJu. Konyol udah jadi keseharian merekaaaaaa XD

Makanya Nao demen sama mereka apalagi ecung Oppa :3 kepalanya gede kaya labu dipompa(?)

Mian updetnya kelamaan TT_TT lappie hancur di home...

**Lil Cute Duck: **P.A emang tuh malaikat tamvan kaya namvan. Untung nggak doyan pake kain kavan(?)

**TanSintha: **Sensi lah sama kaki! Secara kakinya itu panjang, kurus dan indah kaya setik golep# ditabok gege

Sakit perut mbakke? Nih tak kasih counterpain biar cepet sembuh XD

**Hahahahaha: **MinWook jadi Upin Ipin?

Sisanya jadi boboi boy kah? #dijitak eluruh personil SuJu


End file.
